La Saga du Jeu: Tome 1
by Hikaria360
Summary: Harry est sur le point de mourir de vieillesse quand il se retrouve dans une gare King's Cross immaculée de blanc. On lui annonce alors qu'il a la possibilité de "jouer" à nouveau sa vie comme dans un rpg. Au début absolument pas tenté, Harry va faire des découvertes qui vont le faire changer d'avis et qui vont le motiver à se lancer sérieusement dans le Jeu de la Vie...
1. Prologue: Partie 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour une nouvelle fic que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire.

En espérant que cela vous plaise ! BONNE LECTURE

**Prologue: Partie 1**

On y était enfin... Après toute une vie passée, une femme merveilleuse, des enfants incroyables et des petits enfants qui semblaient suivre la voie de leur parents... Oui, il était temps que tout se termine enfin. Harry soupira sur son lit qui allait devenir celui de sa mort bientôt. Son visage ridé, ses cheveux toujours indomptables malgré leur couleur gris cendré, ses yeux émeraudes remplis de sagesse, tous ces éléments qui faisaient de lui le « Grand Harry Potter », le « Survivant » ou encore « Celui qui a vaincu », allaient s'éteindre en même temps que lui dans quelques minutes. Harry n'avait pas peur, non. Sa vie avait été remplie, belle malgré les nombreux obstacles qu'il avait surmonté. Il n'avait aucun regret.

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers la photo qui était posée sur son chevet vernis en bois de chêne qu'il avait hérité de son parrain Sirius. Dans l'encadrement, l'image magique montrait une jolie femme rousse ainsi que trois enfants riant aux éclats.

« J'arrive Ginny... » Murmura Harry ému.

Ginny était partie avant lui, trois ans plus tôt. Elle était morte de vieillesse et depuis cet événement, Harry attendait patiemment de la rejoindre. Et le moment était venu, il le sentait. James, Albus et Lily, ses enfants, étaient passés quelques heures plus tôt pour s'enquérir de son état. Il leur avait fait ses adieux. Lily s'était mise à pleurer tandis que James et Albus avaient les larmes aux yeux. Harry avait élevé des enfants aimant. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

Une sorte de froid sembla s'insinuer en lui. Harry sentait sa magie faiblir, comme un cœur qui n'arrive plus à pomper de sang. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était en train d'arriver, sans doute, son cœur s'arrêtait lentement mais sûrement de battre. Harry, apaisé, ferma les yeux en sentant son corps s'engourdir. Puis ce fut le noir.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa surprise fut grande quand il remarqua où il se trouvait : la gare Kingcross. Tout était blanc, lumineux et lui rappelait avec nostalgie la fois où l'horcruxe de Voldemort était mort en lui. Pendant un moment de silence et de paix, Harry s'attendit à voir Dumbledore débarquer de nulle part. Ou bien Ginny. Mais il n'y avait que du calme.

Curieux, Harry se promena sur le quai 9¾ en se demandant ce que tout ceci pouvait bien signifier. Etait-il vraiment mort ? Dans tous les cas, la gare semblait fidèle à celle qui existait dans le monde réel. Tous les détails y étaient. Il ne manquait que le train.

Un détail se détacha soudain dans l'esprit de Harry. Dans un coin de la gare, une drôle d'échoppe avait été installée. Jamais de son vivant Harry n'avait vu cette échoppe. Il s'en rapprocha doucement pour l'examiner. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'échoppe semblait grossir comme un effet de zoom et ses couleurs se précisaient : elle était entièrement violette mis à part quelques endroits qui paraissaient plutôt noirs, comme si sa tente de tissu était réversible. Harry se surprit à comparer cette drôle d'installation moyenâgeuse à une roulotte de voyant qu'il avait vu dans un film américain quelques décennies plus tôt.

Quand il fut arrivé à portée de cette étrange tente violette, Harry s'appuya contre son comptoir pour voir l'intérieure de l'endroit. Une forme sombre bougea le faisant sursauter violemment.

« Oh non, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. J'enfilais juste mon costume. » Fit une douce voix contrite provenant de l'échoppe.

La silhouette sombre s'approcha du comptoir et grâce à la lumière, Harry put voir les traits de la personne qui venait de parler et il en fut réellement surpris. La personne, ou plutôt la jeune fille, semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds presque transparents et portait une sorte de body bleu de danseuse qui allait à merveille avec sa taille fine. Le plus saisissant aux yeux de Harry, était les oreilles de lapins jonchés sur cette tête blonde. Cela ne semblait pas être un simple serre-tête : cela bougeait ! Ébahi, il ne sut que répondre.

« Vous êtes bien Harry Potter ? » Demanda t-elle sans se formaliser des pensées de Harry et de son silence.

Harry hocha la tête, incertain de la tournure des événements.

« Bien, Harry-permettez que je vous appelle ainsi car après tout, nous sommes amenés à nous revoir- je vais à présent vous lire le message du Jeu qui vous est destiné. »

Hein ? Quel message et quel Jeu ? Harry regarda furtivement derrière lui sous la confusion et remarqua que la gare avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que l'échoppe et la mi-fille mi-lapine.

« Hum, hum. » fit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

« Bonjour à vous Harry Potter.

Comme la plupart des humains au bout d'un certain temps de vie, vous êtes mort. Vous vous demandez sans doute la raison de tout ceci. Et bien sachez qu'à la différence de nombreux humains dont les âmes circulent au paradis, en enfer ou dans le néant -à chacun sa croyance, je ne juge pas- vous avez été choisi pour continuer le Jeu de la vie. Cela est très rare voyez-vous et c'est une énorme opportunité pour vous car vous avez la chance de TOUT recommencer. Voyez donc votre vie -la première si j'ose dire- comme un immense tutoriel du Jeu de la Vie qui vous a montré le schéma de votre vie en tant que Harry Potter ! Maintenant, il vous faut continuer vers votre prochaine vie, votre prochain jeu. Mais avant tout, le Jeu a quelques bonus à vous transmettre.

Premièrement, voici le résumé de votre vie avec les points que ses événements majeurs vous ont rapporté :

_Votre enfance fut l'un des passages les plus difficiles. Maltraité par votre famille, vous ne vous êtes pas laissé totalement abattre mais n'avez pas non plus fait quoique ce soit pour sortir de cette situation _

Vous avez gagné le trait **Résigné**. Vous êtes désormais imperméable psychologiquement aux insultes, aux intimidations et même aux blessures physiques mineures.

Autres récompenses : +10 en endurance

_Vous avez ensuite découvert la magie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et d'admiration pour toutes les nouvelles choses que vous découvriez. _

Vous avez gagné le trait **Candide**. Parfois, votre esprit d'enfance ressort dans toute sa simplicité et son goût naïf de la vie. Cela a autant pour effet d'énerver certaines personnes que d'en charmer d'autres.

_Vous êtes rentré à Poudlard. Votre première année fut mouvementée. Vous êtes devenu le plus jeune joueur de quidditch depuis un siècle. Vous avez affronté un troll des montagnes. Vous avez tué Quirell possédé par Voldemort et vous avez récupéré la pierre philosophale. _

Vous avez gagné le trait **Aérien**. Votre pas semble léger, vous semblez flotter. Peut-être cela sera le cas si vous continuez sur cette voie ?

Autre récompenses : **+5** en force, **\+ 10** en magie et **\+ 5** en vitesse.

_Votre deuxième année a été rythmée par la menace du monstre de la chambre des secrets. Vous avez réussi à découvrir l'identité du monstre. Vous avez tué le monstre. Vous avez détruit le journal de Tom Jédusor. Vous avez libéré Dobby. _

Vous avez gagné le titre **Héritier de Serpentard**. Vous êtes maintenant considéré comme le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Vous avez gagné le titre **Ami des Elfes**. Vos contacts avec les elfes de maisons sont maintenant plus faciles. Ils vous respectent et vous considèrent comme un ami.

Autres récompenses : + **20 **en magie, **\+ 5** en empathie, **\+ 5** en intelligence.

_Votre troisième année_ _fut riche en émotions. Vous avez découvert la vérité sur Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Vous avez sauvé Buck. Vous avez récupéré la carte du Maraudeur. Vous avez utilisé un retourneur de temps. Vous avez repoussé une horde de détraqueurs. Vous avez échappé à un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune. _

Vous avez gagné le titre **Ami des Hippogriffes**. Vos contacts avec eux sont plus faciles.

Vous avez gagné le titre **Héritier des Maraudeurs**. Outre la capacité de faire des blagues, les maraudeurs étaient des inventeurs de génie. Vous pouvez désormais faire appel à cette ingéniosité intellectuelle qui coule dans vos veines.

Vous avez gagné le trait **Spectro Patronum**. L'utilisation du sortilège est maintenant beaucoup plus simple et efficace. Vous craignez également moins le froid des détraqueurs.

Autres récompenses : **\+ 20** en magie, **\+ 5** en intelligence, votre compréhension du temps est augmentée de **100 points**.

_Votre quatrième année voit le retour du tournoi des trois sorciers. Vous êtes devenu le quatrième champion du tournoi. Vous avez réussi toutes les épreuves. Vous avez gagné le tournoi. Vous avez survécu à Voldemort ressuscité. Vous avez financé la boutique de Fred et George Weasley. _

Vous avez gagné le titre **Champion de Poudlard**. Vous suscitez naturellement le respect à Poudlard. (**\+ 50** points de relations avec Poudlard)

Vous avez gagné le trait **Généreux**. Ce côté de votre personnalité attire la sympathie. Quand vous prêterez de l'argent, attendez vous à être remboursé entièrement avec des intérêts en plus pour vous remercier.

Autres récompenses : **+10** en force, **+35** en magie, **+10** en endurance, **+500** pièces d'or, **+10** de respect.

_Votre cinquième année fut troublée par l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage. Vous avez créé l'AD. Vous vous êtes infiltré dans le bâtiment du Ministère de la magie et avait réussi à écouter la prophétie. Vous avez envoyé un doloris sur Bellatrix. Vous avez repoussé une attaque mentale de Voldemort alors que vous aviez passé l'année à subir celles qu'il vous envoyait dans votre sommeil. Votre parrain est mort et vous êtes devenu son héritier._

Vous avez gagné le trait **Puissance mentale**. Vous êtes désormais plus résistant aux attaques mentales.

Vous avez gagné le titre **Leader**. Les gens vous obéissent quand vous donnez des ordres.

Vous avez gagné le titre **Héritier des Black**. Vous êtes maintenant considéré comme un des héritier Black par la magie.

Autres récompenses : **+10** de respect, **+3**0 de magie, **+5** d'intelligence, votre compréhension des arts sombres a augmenté de **30 points**.

_Pendant votre sixième année, vous avez découvert le livre de potion du prince de sang-mêlé. Vous avez envoyé un sectumsempra sur Drago Malfoy. Vous avez découvert la trahison du professeur Rogue pour votre mère. Vous avez récupéré le horcruxe « Médaillon de Serpentard » ainsi que contribué à trouver le horcruxe « Bague des Gaunt »._

Récompenses : amélioration de votre compréhension des potions de **200 points**, votre compréhension des arts sombres a augmenté de **50 points**, **+20** de magie

_Vous avez passé toute la septième année à chasser les différents horcruxes de Voldemort. Vous vous êtes introduit dans Gringotts et avez volé le horcruxe « Coupe de Poufsouffle. » Vous avez découvert que vous étiez un horcruxe vous-même. Vous avez eu toutes les reliques de la mort en main. Vous avez tué Voldemort. _

Vous avez gagné le titre **Maître de la Mort**. Les reliques vous appartiennent et vous en êtes le seul maître.

Vous avez gagné le trophée **Celui qui a vaincu** pour avoir tué Voldemort.

Vous avez gagné le trait **Voleur**. Vous êtes furtif et le vol est d'une simplicité infantile pour vous.

Vous avez gagné le titre **Chasseur de reliques**. Votre passion pour les reliques est incroyable et vous êtes capable d'en dénicher dans un rayon de 400 mètres.

Autres récompenses : +100 de magie, +20 d'endurance, +10 en vitesse

_Par la suite vous avez choisi un train de vie tranquille. Vous vous êtes établi avec Ginny Weasley, êtes devenu auror, avez eu des enfants et avez vécu jusqu'à 82 ans. »_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que... c'étaient des stats comme dans un jeu vidéo ? Mais la lapine n'en avait vraisemblablement pas fini avec lui.

« Maintenant que les bonus de parcours ont été distribués, passons aux bonus de Vie. Vous avez vécu 82 ans. Cela vous fait donc six compétences puisque 13 années de vie équivaut à une compétence.

Vous avez gagné la compétence **Méditation niveau 1**. Elle vous permet de vous relaxer et d'accélérer votre récupération de magie quand cela est nécessaire.

Vous avez gagné la compétence **Furtivité niveau 1**. Activez la pour devenir totalement invisible et indétectable. Durée 5 minutes.

Vous avez gagné la compétence **Invulnérable à la magie niveau 1**. Elle vous permet d'être invulnérable à n'importe quel type de magie pendant un certain laps de temps. Très utile pendant un duel. Durée 3 minutes.

Vous avez gagné la compétence **Cri de guerre niveau 1**. Elle vous permet d'envoyer une onde de magie avec votre bouche afin de déstabiliser l'adversaire.

Vous avez gagné la compétence **Apprivoisement niveau 1**. Vous pouvez apprivoiser n'importe quel animal de petite taille (ex : rat, grenouille etc...).

Vous avez gagné la compétence **Portail niveau 1**. Elle vous permet de faire apparaître des portails afin de vous déplacer d'un lieu à un autre. Distance maximum 800 mètres.

Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, nous allons calculer le niveau que vous avez atteint dans votre première vie. Comme cela va prendre du temps, nous allons vous faire voir trois scènes bonus de votre vie précédente que vous n'avez pas pu voir puisque vous n'étiez pas là à ces moments là. »

Harry regarda la lapine avec confusion. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Et puis, pourquoi jouerait-il d'ailleurs ? Il voulait juste mourir en paix, retrouver Ginny où qu'elle soit, et surtout, se reposer... Il en avait fait assez non ? Il tenta de dire quelque chose à la lapine mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer : elle pointa un drôle d'appareil sur lui et il se sentit aspirer comme dans une pensine.

**1ère scène**

Harry reconnu tout de suite le Terrier, là où habitaient les Weasleys. Il vit une version plus jeune de Molly qui coiffait les longs cheveux de Ginny qui devait avoir 4-5 ans.

« Tu sais que tu es la plus belle des princesses ma puce ? »

La petite Ginny gloussa.

« Mais maman, je n'ai pas de prince charmant, je ne peux pas être une princesse ! » Dit-elle naïvement alors que sa mère lui posait des rubans dans les cheveux.

« Bien sûr que si ma chérie, tu as Harry Potter. »

« Le garçon des livres ? » Demanda Ginny en se retournant pour regarder sa mère.

« Oui Ginny. Il est ton âme-soeur tu sais ? Plus tard, tu seras madame Potter. »

« Mais si il veut pas m'aimer ? » Fit la petite en fronçant tristement ses sourcils aussi roux que sa chevelure.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma Puce. Si je vois qu'il ne veut pas de toi, je m'en occuperais pour toi. »

La petite gloussa à nouveau et se laissa coiffer tout en se regardant dans le miroir de la petite coiffeuse.

Que... Harry avait peur de comprendre cette scène. Il était vrai qu'avant sa sixième année, il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à Ginny. Et il était également vrai en y réfléchissant, que son intérêt pour la petite rousse avait été aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible. Etait-il possible que Molly y soit pour quelque chose... ?

**2ème scène**

Harry se retrouva projeté dans un nouveau décor. Il crut reconnaître la forêt interdite bien qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Deux silhouettes étaient couchées sur le sol. C'étaient deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années à peu près et ils semblaient être en couple vu la façon dont ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu es sûr que l'on peut faire ça ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus dans un murmure.

« Bien sûr mon ange, ce n'était pas toi le premier à vouloir récupérer les reliques? » Interrogea le second avec un air confiant et rassurant. Il avait des cheveux blonds très fins et attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque transparent. Son visage était magnifique pour un homme pensa Harry. De plus, ces deux hommes devaient parler des reliques de la mort ce qui attisa encore plus sa curiosité.

« Mais c'est mal ! On parle de meurtre là ! »

« Albus, Albus... On agit pour le plus grand bien non ? Alors une mort de plus ou de moins... ça ne vaut pas la sauvegarde de millions d'autres personnes. »

Albus ferma ses yeux face à cette voix douce.

« D'accord Gellert, faisons le... »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

Harry, choqué par les dernières paroles, ne les regardait plus. Dumbledore et Gellert Grindewald étaient donc amants depuis le début?

**3ème scène**

La scène changea à nouveau. Harry se retrouva dans une grande chambre absolument luxueuse. Là, un garçon blond était assis sur le bord du lit. Harry le reconnu tout de suite. Malfoy.

Un garçon basané entra dans la chambre et Harry l'identifia comme étant Blaise Zabini.

« Merci de m'avoir invité Draco. J'aurais jamais pu supporter l'ambiance chez moi. Entre mon oncle, ma mère et son nouveau mari... C'est un sacré foutoir. » Ricana amèrement Blaise.

Draco fit un signe de tête absent. Blaise soupira en voyant cela et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu penses encore à lui c'est ça ? » Demanda t-il doucement en regardant intensément le blond.

Draco lui lança un regard contrit.

« Désolé Blaise. Mais je peux pas me le sortir de la tête. J'ai conscience qu'il me déteste et que de toute façon il aime les femmes... Mais.. » Répéta-t-il faiblement.

Blaise l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se lever.

« T'inquiète pas mon pote. On va aller se servir dans le buffet d'alcool du salon et tu vas vite l'oublier ton con de Potter. »

Et ils sortirent de la pièce laissant Harry tout seul et surtout achevé. Malfoy avait le béguin pour lui ? Première nouvelle.

L'octogénaire se retrouva à nouveau devant l'échoppe, le regard vide. Toutes les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler tournaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de tout cela ? Il pensait n'avoir aucun regret, avoir atteint un contrôle totale de sa vie... Pourtant, il ne savait plus si l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa femme était réel ou causé par une quelconque potion, si Dumbledore son mentor avait été sincère avec lui et s'il avait vraiment bien fait de haïr Draco Malfoy. Et encore, il n'avait vu que « trois scènes bonus » comme les appelait la lapine. Combien de secret sur sa vie pouvait-il encore découvrir ? Il voulait savoir et contrairement à son état d'esprit premier qui était de reposer en paix, il voulait maintenant vivre à nouveau et surtout comprendre ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie précédente. Cette vie si parfaite qu'il s'était construite, avait peut-être été bâtie sur des bases mensongères. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Et pour cela, il jouerait au Jeu de la Vie.

**A suivre**


	2. Prologue: Partie 2

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la deuxième partie du prologue de La Saga du Jeu : Tome 1 pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que la première partie. Ne vous en faites pas, à partir du premier chapitre, un récapitulatif des statistiques de Harry sera donné à chaque fin de chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !

**Prologue : Partie 2**

Déterminé par cet résolution, Harry se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus confiant.

« Eeeeet voilà vos résultats Harry ! » S'exclama avec enthousiasme la lapine.

Elle lui tendit une petite tablette numérique. L'écran affichait : **Niveau 43. **

« C'est sur combien ? » Demanda t-il à la lapine

« Sur 100 ! Quand vous avez atteint ce niveau, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus haut à moins de mourir et de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Bien entendu, ce cas vous laisse toutes vos stats intactes de sorte à ce que vous puissiez les augmenter encore et encore. »

« Donc... c'est du farming sans fin, étalé sur plusieurs vies ? » En conclut Harry avec étonnement. Il se souvenait plus ou moins des termes qu'utilisait James quand ce dernier s'était épris des jeux vidéos moldus et notamment de ce qu'il appelait MMORPG.

« Vous avez tout compris. » Approuva la jeune hybride.

Harry s'imagina quelques instants la puissance qu'il pourrait posséder au bout de plusieurs vies achevées. Mais il chassa bien vite son image utopique de mage surpuissant. Son but n'était pas de vivre plusieurs fois et de se prendre pour un immortel. Il voulait seulement résoudre les énigmes qu'il avait découvertes quelques minutes plus tôt. Il voulait comprendre les vrais buts de Dumbledore, ceux de Ginny, et peut-être aussi corriger son attitude par rapport à Malefoy. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec ce dernier mais peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'effort, ils auraient pu se comporter de manière un plus mature. Cela avait toujours été œil pour œil, dent pour dent, et en y réfléchissant, tout avait commencé parce que Harry n'avait pas serré la main de Draco. Peut-être que tout serait différent s'il le faisait cette fois-ci ? Penser au Malefoy arrogant et perfide rappela à Harry l'attitude plus que manipulatrice de Molly dans la scène bonus qu'il avait visionné. Il avait toujours pensé de Molly qu'elle était une femme aimante, attentionnée et surtout, il l'avait toujours légèrement considéré comme une mère de substitution. Surtout qu'elle l'était presque puisqu'elle était devenue sa belle-mère.

« Harry ? » l'interpella la jeune fille.

Le survivant mis de côté ses réflexions et se concentra.

« Bien, continua la lapine en voyant qu'il l'écoutait à nouveau, je vais maintenant vous expliquer les fonctionnalités du jeu auxquelles vous aurez accès quand vous retournerez là-bas :

Premièrement, il y a vos stats. Il vous suffit de penser au mot _stat_ et un écran virtuel va s'afficher devant vos yeux. Essayez donc. »

Harry pensa très fort au mot _stat_ et une fenêtre bleu apparut devant ses yeux.

**Nom** : Harry Potter

**Âge **: ?

**Race** : Humain

**Classe : **Sorcier

**Titres **:

Héritier de Serpentard

Ami des Elfes

Ami des hippogriffes

Héritier des Maraudeurs

Champion de Poudlard

Leader

Héritier des Black

Maître de la Mort

Chasseur de reliques

**Traits **:

Résigné

Candide

Aérien

Généreux

Puissance mentale

Voleur

**Statistiques **:

Force : **45** (30)

Intelligence : **35** (20)

Endurance : **67** (22)

Vitesse : **33** (18)

Magie : **285** (150)

Empathie : **37** (32)

Respect : **30** (10)

Compréhension :

Des magies :

Magie lumineuse : 250 (250)

Arts sombres : 80 (0)

Magie du temps : 100 (0)

Magie sexuelle : 0 (0)

Magie de soin : 0 (0)

Magie de sang : 0 (0)

Magie élémentaire : 0 (0)

Des disciplines :

Potion : 295 (95)

Métamorphose : 295 (295)

Sortilège : 321 (321)

Botanique : 190 (190)

Vol : 530 (530)

Soin aux créatures magiques : 310 (310)

Runes : 0 (0)

Arithmancie : 0 (0)

Divination : 50 (50)

Astrologie : 80 (80)

Alchimie : 0 (0)

Duel : 350 (350)

« Que signifient les nombres entre parenthèses ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité

Il s'agit des stats de votre ancienne vie. Prenez par exemple votre force : Vous avez actuellement une valeur numérique équivalente à 45. Ce nombre prend en compte les statistiques de votre ancienne vie ainsi que les statistiques bonus que vous avez reçues grâce à vos accomplissements. Si vous voulez savoir de combien vos statistiques ont augmenté par rapport à votre vie précédente, il vous suffit juste de soustraire vos statistiques actuelles avec leur ancienne valeur entre parenthèses.

Pratique... » Marmonna Harry.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ses cours de mathématique de l'école primaire lui revinrent en mémoire. Il songea avec désespoir au fait qu'il allait devoir les revivre encore une fois avant d'aller à Poudlard. Soudainement, ses yeux relevèrent quelque chose qui le dérangea immédiatement et qui le détourna de ses pensées.

« Hum, c'est normal si je ne vois pas _défense contre les forces du mal _dans la catégorie _disciplines _? »

La lapine se pencha par dessus son épaule pour regarder l'écran bleu -elle pouvait vraisemblablement le voir également- et Harry se sentit rougir au contact de la jeune fille.

« Reprend toi Harry, pensa-t-il, non seulement tu es un vieillard mais en plus tu es mort. Tu n'es plus censé avoir d'hormones je te signale... »

Loin de se formaliser de leur soudaine proximité, la jeune fille ricana en voyant l'absence de la matière.

« Depuis le temps qu'il me dit qu'il va l'enlever, il l'a enfin fait ! » Dit-elle en se reculant avec une sorte de rictus sur les lèvres. Bien trop curieux, Harry passa outre son soulagement de ne plus être collé à la demoiselle et la questionna :

« Comment ça « il » ? Et pourquoi il a enlevé _défense contre les forces du mal _? »

Il se sentait légèrement vexé que cette matière ne soit pas comptée dans les disciplines. Après tout, c'était LA matière pour laquelle tout le monde le félicitait et pour laquelle ce même monde criait sur tous les toits qu'il était né pour vaincre le mal... La lapine sembla deviner ses pensées et son rictus n'en fut pas moins grand.

« Allons mon cher Harry. A quoi sert-il de se défendre contre « les forces du mal » et d'y dédier toute une matière ? IL a toujours dit ces mots « Il n'y a ni bien, ni mal : juste des actes et des conséquences ».

Mais qui ça, IL ? » S'exaspéra Harry qui estimait que l'heure n'était pas à la philosophie.

La lapine haussa un sourcil.

« Le créateur du Jeu voyons. » Révéla-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

Harry la fixa quelques secondes, attendant que la lapine s'explique. Mais cette dernière se détourna de lui et repartit derrière la tente. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oulala..., fit-elle en regardant sa montre, le temps passe et j'ai encore des choses à t'expliquer... »

Harry la regarda à nouveau disparaître sous la tente avec incompréhension. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Dites, est-ce que j'ai un inventaire et un récapitulatif de mes compétences? » demanda-t-il un peu fort pour que la lapine puisse l'entendre depuis l'intérieur de la tente.

Elle ressortit rapidement et se planta devant lui avec un air de mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être impatient! » lâcha-t-elle avec la même voix qu'utilise une mère pour réprimander son enfant.

« Mais c'est vous qui avez- » Répliqua Harry avec un air ébahi avant de se faire couper par un « tututu » de la lapine dont le doigt s'était levé pour accompagner sa propre onomatopée.

Harry tut toutes ses protestations. Satisfaite de son petit effet, la lapine retourna dans la tente. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle ramena avec deux livres.

« Et beh... ils étaient bien cachés ces deux là. Tenez » Fit-elle en lui tendant les deux livres.

Harry attrapa _Le Manuel du Jeu_ et _Le bien et le mal existent-ils vraiment ? _

« Mettez les dans votre inventaire, lui conseilla la lapin. Pour cela, pensez au mot inventaire comme pour vos statistiques. »

Harry s'exécuta et une nouvelle fenêtre vint remplacer celle des stats.

**Équipement :**

**?**

**Inventaire**

Emplacement 1 : vide

Emplacement 2 : vide

Emplacement 3 : vide

Emplacement 4 : vide

….

**Monnaie du Jeu**

Poche : 500 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 pièce de bronze

Banque : 0 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 de bronze

100 bronze = 1 argent

100 argent = 1 or

1 or = 10 000 bronze

**Monnaie du monde réel**

Poche : ?

Banque : ? (Consultez votre banquier pour avoir le détail de votre fortune)

# Taux de change : Vous ne pouvez qu'échanger des pièces d'or contre de l'argent réel : 1 or = 10 gallions.

« Wow, c'est rentable d'échanger des pièces d'or contre des gallions... » Fit remarquer Harry

La lapine haussa les épaules.

« En effet mais heureusement, les pièces d'or ne tombent pas du ciel. Sinon ce serait bien trop facile, rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air déçu de Harry.

Ce dernier en profita pour mettre ses deux nouveaux livres dans son inventaire.

**Équipement :**

**?**

**Inventaire**

Emplacement 1 : Livres. Détails : _Manuel du Jeu _; _Le bien et le mal existent-ils vraiment ?_

Emplacement 2 : vide

Emplacement 3 : vide

Emplacement 4 : vide

….

**Monnaie du Jeu**

Poche : 500 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 pièce de bronze

Banque : 0 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 de bronze

100 bronze = 1 argent

100 argent = 1 or

1 or = 10 000 bronze

**Monnaie du monde réel**

Poche : ?

Banque : ? (Consultez votre banquier pour avoir le détail de votre fortune)

# Taux de change : Vous ne pouvez qu'échanger des pièces d'or contre de l'argent réel : 1 or = 10 gallions.

« Au fait, vous pouvez cumuler certains objets du même type comme avec les livres et chaque emplacement peut contenir cinquante fois le même type d'objet. Comme vous avez vingt-cinq emplacements d'inventaire, vous pouvez donc porter simultanément mille deux cent cinquante objets ! » S'exclama la lapine comme si elle essayait de conclure une vente.

Harry réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel et la laissa continuer.

« Bien, maintenant pensez au mot _compétences_. » Ordonna-t-elle

Harry le fit et une nouvelle fenêtre apparut.

**Compétences :**

**Méditation ****: ******Niveau 1****** (100 points d'expérience avant ******Niveau 2******)**

**Furtivité ****: ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Invulnérable à la magie**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Cri de guerre**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Apprivoisement**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Portail ****: ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

« Pour activer une compétence, il vous suffit juste de dire son nom à voix haute. Plus vous vous entraînerez à utiliser une compétence plus vous la maîtriserez. »

Harry hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait plus ou moins compris le fonctionnement du Jeu.

« Bien, dit la Lapine, je crois bien qu'on a fait le tour. »

Un portail bleu avec une grande arche en pierre apparut près d'eux et la jeune fille le désigna de la main.

« Après vous. Il vous mènera jusqu'à votre prochaine vie. »

Harry s'avança jusqu'au portail. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis fit un pas en avant. Alors qu'il se sentait aspiré par le tourbillon bleu du portail, il entendit la lapine crier à toute vitesse :

« Oh j'oubliais ! Toute votre vie, en haut à droit de votre champs de vision, vous verrez deux jauges : vos points de vie et vos points de magie ! Faites attention, si l'une de ces jauges sont à zéro vous... »

Il n'entendit pas la suite de l'avertissement et disparut.

« Oups... » murmura la lapine « J'espère qu'il lui paraîtra évident que si sa jauge de magie tombe à zéro, il sera plongé dans le coma. Et que si ses points de vie s'épuisent entièrement, alors ce sera Game Over pour lui... »


	3. Chapitre 1

Quand Harry souleva ses paupières tout autour de lui était flou et lumineux. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il pouvait sentir du mouvement autour de lui. Il entendait des voix.

«Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? » Entendit-il

« Harry James Sirius Potter » Répondit une voix pleine d'amour juste au dessus de lui.

Le cœur de Harry se serra quand il comprit où il était et à quel moment de sa vie. Cette voix... Il ne la connaissait pas à proprement parler. Mais il pouvait aisément deviner que c'était celle de sa mère. De Lily...

« Tu deviendras un grand gaillard petit bonhomme. » Fit une voix plus grave.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Papa ? » pensa t-il avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

Il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et il cria comme tout nouveau né.

« Là, là mon ange... Ne pleure pas, maman est là... » Chanta presque Lily

Cela eut pour effet de mettre du baume au cœur de Harry.

« Vous en faites pas, Papa, Maman. Je vais profiter le plus possible de cette année avec vous... » Pensa Harry en s'endormant.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les jours avaient filé à toute vitesse aux yeux de Harry. Il avait eu le plaisir, et l'émotion, de voir les maraudeurs tous réunis devant son berceau. James, Sirius, Remus... Seule ombre au tableau, le sale rat qui allaient trahir ses parents d'ici quelques mois. Ne pouvant rien faire dans son état physique actuel, Harry avait utilisé tous les moyens à sa disposition pour lui pourrir la vie : il avait allégrement relâché le contenu de sa vessie sur le pantalon de Pettigrow alors que ce dernier le tenait et une autre fois, il n'avait pas hésité à lui vomir dessus. Sans oublier les moments où Harry levait ses petits bras pour attraper les cheveux du rat et les tirer violemment avec un air amusé. Ou bien quand il avait fait exprès de jeter sa purée de carottes sur le visage de Pettigrow le tout avec un air parfaitement innocent. Les mésaventures de Peter avec l'enfant étaient devenues une farce entre les autres maraudeurs qui se moquaient de lui gentiment. Et Harry était particulièrement fier de lui. Lui sadique ? N'importe quoi, après tout il n'était qu'un petit bébé... A dix mois, Harry décida de provoquer son premier accident de magie, ou du moins quelque chose y ressemblant. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il pourrait passer pour un cracmol puisque les accidents magiques des enfants apparaissaient aux alentours des un ans chez les enfants sorciers. Passé cet âge, il fallait aller voir un médicomage pour vérifier le noyau magique de l'enfant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui allait arriver à Neville d'ici quelques temps puisqu'il ne manifestera aucun signe de magie avant ses trois ans. Penser à Neville attrista quelque peu Harry car ce dernier allait bientôt perdre ses deux parents à cause des Lestrange. Il se sentit inutile. Pourquoi vivre une autre vie s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher des drames comme celui-ci d'arriver ? Pour en revenir à l'accident de magie parfaitement calculé de Harry, ce dernier avait simplement fait léviter une fourchette dans les airs. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Bien qu'il ne fut pas exclu que cette dite fourchette avait poursuivi Peter à travers le manoir Potter pendant près de deux heures le menaçant de se planter dans son crâne, sous les rires faussement innocents de Harry, les fous rires de James et de Sirius et les sourires amusés de Lily et Remus.

« La vie serait si belle si rien ne changeait... » Pensa Harry avec tristesse.

Mais il fallait bien revenir à la réalité. Aujourd'hui, 31 juillet 1981, allait connaître la mort du couple Potter, la trahison de Peter Pettigrow et l'éclatement de l'équilibre mental de Remus et Sirius. Harry ouvrit les yeux avec détermination. Voldemort allait venir ce soir.

Le soir venu, tout se passa comme Harry l'avait imaginé. La porte d'entrée détruite par le mage noir, les cris de James, la peur de Lily qui courrait pour le mettre à l'abri... Harry aurait voulu la rassurer mais il n'était qu'un bébé... Voldemort entra dans la pièce. Lily supplia qu'il ne fasse rien à son bébé et qu'il la tue à la place. Et même si Harry était préparé à la scène qui suivit, une larme s'échappa de son œil droit en voyant sa mère morte sur le sol. Mais c'est avec un air d'arrogance et de défi qu'il regarda le mage noir devant lui. Voldemort regarda ce bambin et l'attitude de ce dernier confirma ses soupçons sur la prophétie. Le gamin paraissait bien trop intelligent et il ne semblait absolument pas terrifié malgré la mort de sa mère. Alors, il leva sa baguette et prononça les mots fatidiques.

« Avada Kadavra ! »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. Et si Voldemort le remarqua, il le mit alors dans un coin de son esprit. Car sa peur de la mort refit surface alors que le jet de lumière verte rebondissait sur l'enfant pour finalement le toucher et le réduire en poussière. Quand l'obscurité revint dans la pièce, Harry ne put que regarder avec peine la silhouette allongée de sa mère. Il connaissait la suite de l'histoire par cœur et Merlin sait comme il aurait préféré continuer à vivre avec ses parents...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ce n'est que quand Harry se retrouva sur le perron des Dursleys avec la lettre de Dumbledore dans son landau, qu'il se fit une réflexion qu'il n'avait alors jamais eue : Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il amené chez des moldus qui le détestaient ? Dans son ancienne vie, Dumbledore avait prétexté que Pétunia était la dernière famille de Harry et avait mentionné une protection de sang sur la maison de Privet Drive. Pourtant, à peine arrivé, Harry ne sentit aucune barrière ou protection. Il ne sentit d'ailleurs aucune magie tout court. Dumbledore avait donc menti. Mais pourquoi l'envoyer ici ? Quel intérêt ? Harry se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas vivre dans une autre famille. D'après ce qu'il avait vu toute l'année précédente, ses parents avaient beaucoup d'amis. Les Bones, Minerva McGonagall, les Londubat, la cousine de Sirius, Androméda et plein d'autres encore. Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne pouvait l'accueillir ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de vivre chez ces idiots de Dursleys ? Harry se promit d'essayer de contacter l'une de ces personnes d'ici ses onze ans. La vie serait beaucoup plus agréable ailleurs. Même chez les Malfoy et c'est peu dire... Harry commença à avoir légèrement froid. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas lancé de sort pour le réchauffer.

« A croire que ça l'arrangerait que je crève... » songea Harry en maudissant les sorciers qui ne prenaient pas la peine de réchauffer un bambin avant de le laisser sur le pas d'une porte en plein hiver.

Harry essaya de contacter sa propre magie qui coulaient dans ses veines. Elle lui répondit favorablement et le réchauffa un peu.

« On ne peut compter que sur soi-même. » Conclut Harry en soupirant d'aise alors que sa température corporelle remontait.

Las d'attendre, Harry se contenta de regardait ses jauges qui étaient constamment dans son champs de vision, comme gravées dans son œil : HP = **320/320**, MP = **285/285. **Visiblement, ses mp étaient liés à ses points de magie puisqu'ils avaient exactement la même valeur. Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas un sorcier juste moyen : les nombres correspondant à ses stats et à ses jauges lui apparaissaient comme bien faibles...

Soudain Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait précédemment, quand il s'était réchauffé. Il avait naturellement contacté sa magie... ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Une force en lui sembla ronronner doucement et des souvenirs plus que très lointains remontèrent dans la tête de Harry. Il se voyait enfant en train de faire naturellement appel à sa magie afin de soigner son bras que Dudley avait brutalement cassé plus tôt dans la journée. Harry crut entendre des paroles dans son esprit, sans vraiment pouvoir les saisir. La seule intuition qu'il en retenait, était que tous les enfants utilisaient la magie de cette façon mais qu'en grandissant, ils oubliaient qu'elle était là pour eux et qu'elle avait une forme de conscience. C'était là une explication parfaite des accidents magiques chez les enfants. Comme Harry était déjà adulte dans sa tête et qu'il avait déjà vécu une vie, il pouvait se rendre compte de cet état de fait et le corriger. Car s'il continuait à parler avec sa magie, il pourrait facilement maîtriser la magie sans baguette ! Harry se sentit extrêmement heureux à cet idée mais également très triste parce qu'il avait négligé sa magie dans sa vie précédente. Cette dernière ronronna à nouveau, signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle lui envoya quand même une image mentale à propos de fêtes célébrant la magie. Malgré son âge avancé, Harry était un inculte quant aux traditions sorcières et magiques.

« Promis, je me renseignerai ! » Pensa-t-il.

Il sourit en sentant sa magie s'agiter de bonheur. Ce fut exactement à ce moment là que Pétunia ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda le bébé avec étonnement, attrapa la lettre et la lut. Son étonnement se mua en colère et en mépris alors qu'elle attrapait le landau sans même jeter un regard à Harry qui pourtant était dedans.

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour... » Songea Harry avec amertume.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ne pouvant rien faire de bien intéressant sous sa forme de bébé, Harry avait délaissé le Jeu pendant quelques années. Il avait profité de ce temps pour se rapprocher de sa magie. Elle était très joueuse et amusante même si elle était également puissante. Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réalisé son propre potentiel magique. Mais en devenant très complice avec Nérédya, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait dit s'appeler, Harry avait vite maîtrisé la magie sans baguette. Même il s'était amusé à faire tourner les Dursleys en bourrique en déplaçant certains objets quand ils avaient le dos tourné. Plusieurs fois, Pétunia s'était crue folle parce qu'après avoir été certaine d'avoir poser son sac à main sur la table à manger, elle le retrouvait finalement dans des endroits improbables : sous la canapé, derrière la télé, dans un placard, dans la poubelle... Pas un seul instant elle n'avait suspecté son neveu puisqu'elle n'avait pas souvenir que sa sœur ait pu faire des choses pareilles quand elles étaient petites. Harry et Nérédya s'amusaient bien, eux. Quand Harry eut quatre ans, Pétunia commença à lui demander de passer le balai, de nettoyer les carreaux, de repeindre la clôture, d'arracher des mauvaises herbes... à six ans, elle lui demanda de faire le petit-déjeuner tous les jours. C'est à partir de ce moment que Harry commença à jouer sérieusement au Jeu. Enfin, « décida », le Jeu s'était plus imposé de lui-même en affichant une quête devant les yeux de Harry :

**Quête : Nourrir les Dursley ! (répétable)**

_Pétunia vous a demandé de faire le petit-déjeuner pour son mari, son fils et elle._

Objectif : Préparer des œufs, du bacon, des toasts et du café

Récompense : Petit-déjeuner

Voulez-vous accepter cette quête ? (En cas de refus, -10 points de vie suite à un coup de poêle de tante Pétunia)

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant la pénalité s'il refusait de faire à manger. Il avait bien entendu accepté la quête et après l'avoir fini, de la nourriture était apparue dans son inventaire. Quel bonheur d'avoir le droit à un vrai petit-déjeuner chaque matin ! Ainsi Harry n'avait plus du tout faim dans la journée. Même, il proposait parfois de faire à manger à Pétunia qui, naturellement, acceptait. Ainsi, Harry avait stocké des vivres dans son inventaire. Au moins, si jamais un jour il était confronté à des problèmes, il ne mourrait pas de faim.

Les années étaient finalement passées sans que rien de trop intéressant ou de différent ne se passe. Tous les matins il se levait, faisait sa quête matinale, remplissait des quêtes aléatoires du genre :

**Quête : Faire du sport et courir jusqu'à l'école primaire. **

_Vous allez à l'école à pieds parce que vous avez manqué le bus scolaire_

Objectif : Courir sans jamais faire de pause jusqu'au portail de l'école

Récompense : +2 endurance

Voulez-vous accepter cette quête ? (En cas de refus, aucune pénalité. Mais sachez tout de même que si vous ne faites pas d'exercices physiques, vous deviendrez gros et malade comme votre cousin)

Si Harry avait été plutôt heureux de pouvoir remplir une autre quête, il avait été éberlué des conditions d'apparition de la quête (est-ce que c'était sa faute si Dudley avait fait en sorte de lui faire louper le bus?) et par le ton moralisateur qu'avait pris le Jeu en lui disant qu'il allait devenir gros... Le créateur, outre le fait qu'il avait volontairement supprimé Défense contre les forces du mal des disciplines, semblait avoir un sens de l'humour très biaisé. Non mais. Ce n'était pas parce que Harry ne courait pas UNE fois qu'il allait devenir comme son cousin si ? Dans le doute et par méfiance, Harry acceptait les quêtes sur le sport systématiquement tout en ayant conscience de rentrer dans le jeu du Jeu. Oui, l'expression était très redondante, mais il n'y pouvait strictement rien. En parallèle, Harry continuait à sympathiser avec Nérédya qui, au passage, semblait vouer beaucoup de respect au créateur du Jeu et à son œuvre. Quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait répondu que la réalisation globale, la quantité d'énergie nécessaire aux retours de Harry grâce au Jeu, étaient juste gigantesques voir impossibles. La personne qui avait créé tout ce concept devait être d'une puissance phénoménale. Harry grognait quand elle disait cela. Est-ce qu'un homme pareil écrirait un tel texte moralisateur juste dans l'éventualité où Harry ne voudrait pas courir jusqu'à son école ?

En parlant d'école, Harry en avait bavé. Il connaissait à présent les cours de primaire par cœur même s'il avait bien pris garde à ne pas révéler ses connaissance pour ne pas avoir de problème avec les Dursley.

Aujourd'hui on était le 23 Juin et Dudley célébrait ses dix ans. Harry eut l'immense privilège de revivre l'anniversaire de son cousin et ses fameux caprices sur le nombre de cadeaux qui n'était pas assez conséquent. Seul point positif, ils allaient à nouveau au Zoo ! Harry fut assez content de se retrouver au milieu des animaux. Arrivés dans la section des vivariums, Dudley refit son cinéma à propos du pauvre boa qui ne bougeait pas. Quand le cachalot fils fut assez éloigné, Harry se mit à parler au serpent, ayant cette fois-ci pleinement conscience de la langue qu'il utilisait.

« Mon pauvre, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de subir les regards de tous ces gens... » Siffla Harry

Le boa leva la tête et le regarda. Harry fut soudainement surpris par le Jeu qui fit apparaître une quête devant son nez

**Quête : Libérer le serpent du Zoo (Unique)**

_Vous venez de rencontrer un Boa enfermé dans une cage._

Objectif : Libérer le Boa

Récompense : Surprise à venir + votre compréhension de la magie des serpents augmentera de 20 points de même que vos points de relations avec les reptiles augmenteront de 10 points.

Voulez-vous accepter cette quête ? (En cas de refus, vous obtiendrez l'humeur **Morose **pendant 24h et vous perdrez la possibilité de valider cette quête.)

**Morose : **_État d'esprit. Vous vous sentez mal et vous ne voulez rien faire à part végéter dans un coin. Cet état d'esprit réduit votre productivité._

Harry grimaça en voyant la pénalité. Il n'avait aucune envie de se sentir mal et puis la récompense bonus attisait sa curiosité. Il accepta la quête.

« Je vais te libérer » Siffla Harry au serpent qui se tint prêt.

Harry s'éloigna avant que son cousin ne revienne taper à la vitre et se dirigea vers l'enclos à crocodiles plus loin. Et sans que personne ne le sache, Harry fit appel à Nérédya pour faire disparaître la vitre de la cage du Boa. Non seulement Dudley tomba dans l'eau mais le Boa s'échappa gracieusement et Harry entendit un long « Merssssiiiiiiii » alors que le serpent causait la panique auprès des visiteurs. Même si ça aurait fait les pieds à son idiot de cousin, Harry ne l'enferma pas dans la cage comme dans sa première vie. Et d'ailleurs, il n'eut aucun problème avec les Dursleys même si Vernon lui lançait des regards soupçonneux.

« Pas vu, pas pris. » songea Harry avec légèreté tandis qu'ils rentraient au 4 Privet Drive.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

La suite se passa comme dans ses souvenirs : les lettres, la fuite des Dursleys dans un phare, l'arrivée de Hagrid... Harry avait joué son rôle d'enfant qui découvre la magie à merveille ! Il se disait que c'était ce qu'attendait Dumbledore de lui. Alors en attendant de découvrir les desseins de ce dernier, Harry allait agir comme dans son ancienne vie, à quelques détails près bien sûr. Le lendemain de sa visite, Hagrid lui avait à nouveau acheté Hedwige sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'était senti tout chose en revoyant l'animal et le demi-géant avait pris cela pour une gêne pleine de reconnaissance. Harry avait bien entendu croisé Quirell le bégayant, comme l'appelait Nérédya et lui avait serré la main comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il savait très bien qu'à la fin de l'année, il le tuerait pour protéger la pierre. Sinon, Harry avait également retrouvé sa baguette en houx avec plume de phénix, la fameuse baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort. Harry avait également vu Drago chez madame Guipure et l'avait traité sans aucune haine ni aucun mépris. Après tous ces événements, Harry se retrouva seul devant le pilier qui permettait d'accéder à la gare magique. Il repéra au loin les Weasleys mais hésita à aller les voir : Molly semblait avoir manigancé quelque chose dans son ancienne vie. Il était très peu prudent d'aller les trouver. Comme Harry les voyait s'approcher rapidement, il se décida vite et traversa le passage. Arrivé au Poudlard Express, il entra dans un wagon et s'installa dans un des compartiments encore vides. Là, il souffla. Les élèves montaient les uns après les autres et il repéra bien vite Drago avec ses parents ainsi que les Weasleys. Maintenant, il devait la jouer fine pour être ami à la fois avec Ron et à la fois avec Drago. A peine eut-il penser cela qu'une quête apparut. Il la lut et soupira douloureusement tandis que Nérédya se moquait de lui.

**Quête : Weasley ou Malfoy ? (unique)**

_Vous êtes dans le Poudlard Express et vous allez rencontrer officiellement Drago Malfoy et Ronald Weasley._

Objectif : Choisir de devenir ami avec l'un ou l'autre. Vous ne pouvez en choisir qu'un !

Récompense : Nouvelle compétence (rare!) + 10 pièces d'or

Voulez-vous accepter cette quête ? (En cas de refus, vous obtiendrez l'humeur **Morose** pendant 48h)

**à suivre**

Récapitulatif:

**Nom** : Harry Potter

**Âge **: 11 ans

**Race** : Humain

**Classe : **Sorcier

**Titres **:

Héritier de Serpentard

Ami des Elfes

Ami des hippogriffes

Héritier des Maraudeurs

Champion de Poudlard

Leader

Héritier des Black

Maître de la Mort

Chasseur de reliques

**Traits **:

Résigné

Candide

Aérien

Généreux

Puissance mentale

Voleur

**Statistiques **:

Force : **45** (30)

Intelligence : **35** (20)

Endurance : **127** (22)

Vitesse : **33** (18)

Magie : **285** (150)

Empathie : **37** (32)

Respect : **30** (10)

Compréhension :

Des magies :

Magie lumineuse : 250 (250)

Arts sombres : 80 (0)

Magie du temps : 100 (0)

Magie sexuelle : 0 (0)

Magie de soin : 0 (0)

Magie de sang : 0 (0)

Magie élémentaire : 0 (0)

Magie des serpents 20 (0)

Des disciplines :

Potion : 295 (95)

Métamorphose : 295 (295)

Sortilège : 321 (321)

Botanique : 190 (190)

Vol : 530 (530)

Soin aux créatures magiques : 310 (310)

Runes : 0 (0)

Arithmancie : 0 (0)

Divination : 50 (50)

Astrologie : (80)

Alchimie : 0 (0)

Duel : 350 (350)

**Équipement :**

Baguette en houx avec une plume de phénix, 27,5 cm

**Inventaire**

Emplacement 1 : Livres. Détails : _Manuel du Jeu _; _Le bien et le mal existent-ils vraiment ?_

Emplacement 2 : Plats divers. Détails : 2 petit-déjeuners 5 déjeuners 5 dîners

Emplacement 3 : vide

Emplacement 4 : vide

….

**Monnaie du Jeu**

Poche : 500 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 pièce de bronze

Banque : 0 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 de bronze

100 bronze = 1 argent

100 argent = 1 or

1 or = 10 000 bronze

**Monnaie du monde réel**

Poche : 20 gallions

Banque : ? (Consultez votre banquier pour avoir le détail de votre fortune)

# Taux de change : Vous ne pouvez qu'échanger des pièces d'or contre de l'argent réel : 1 or = 10 gallions.

**Compétences :**

**Méditation ****: ******Niveau 1****** (100 points d'expérience avant ******Niveau 2******)**

**Furtivité ****: ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Invulnérable à la magie**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Cri de guerre**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Apprivoisement**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Portail ****: ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

HP : 320/320

MP : 285/285


	4. Chapitre 2

Hello les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de la Saga du Jeu ! Qui Harry va-t-il choisir ? Vous allez être surpris, BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 2

Ok... Maintenant il lui fallait réfléchir. Le train allait bientôt démarrer, Nérédya riait à « gorge » déployée et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté Ron était son meilleur ami. De l'autre, il voulait se rapprocher de Malfoy qui allait visiblement tomber amoureux de lui. Non pas que ça l'intéressait hein. Techniquement, il n'était qu'un petit garçon de onze ans qui venait de découvrir la magie, qui ne pensait pas à l'amour entre deux jeunes gens et qui, en plus, ne connaissait pas Malfoy officiellement, mis à part le fait qu'il avait rencontré un blondinet snob chez madame Guipure. Bien sûr que Harry pourrait tout simplement ignorer la quête mais pouvait-il vraiment passer à côté d'une nouvelle compétence ? Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être **Morose** pendant 48h... Harry expira fortement. Il avait pris une décision. La plus logique de surcroît.

« Heu.. Bonjour ? Je peux m'asseoir ici, y'a plus de place dans les autres compartiments ? » Entendit Harry.

Le joueur leva la tête et vit, avec une pointe de nostalgie, la version enfantine de Ron Weasley, son ami de toujours. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire sincère et invita le rouquin à s'asseoir. Ron rangea sa valise et s'installa avec un air évident de soulagement.

« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. » Dit-il après quelques secondes

« Harry Potter. » Répondit Harry tout en connaissant la suite de la conversation par cœur.

Le roux réagit comme dans les souvenirs de Harry : il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et une pointe d'admiration naquit dans son expression. Néanmoins, bien plus mature qu'avant, Harry fronça les sourcils en croyant déceler une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux marrons de son vis à vis. Mais cette lueur disparut aussitôt et Harry en conclut que c'était parce que Ron était jeune et qu'il avait comparé leurs vies à tous les deux en pensant que celle de Harry était idyllique puisqu'il était un « héros ».

« C'est vrai que tu as... tu sais... » Ron se pencha vers Harry et chuchota « La cicatrice ? »

Harry releva sa mèche de cheveux et montra le fameux éclair sous l'exclamation admirative de Ron. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le chariot de bonbons passe et que Harry sorte une dizaine de gallions pour régaler Ron. Encore une fois, tout se passa comme avant : Ron voulut lancer un sort à Croutard -Harry mobilisa toutes ses forces pour ne pas tuer le traître-, Hermione entra, leur demanda s'ils avaient vu le crapaud de Neville et voulut assister à la démonstration de magie ratée de Ron. Afin de moucher Ron et de montrer qu'elle avait bien révisé, Hermione lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur la table, là où Ron avait mis des miettes de chocogrenouilles. Puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue avec un air supérieur.

« Et beh... j'ai pas envie d'être dans la même maison que cette fille moi. » Marmonna Ron en attrapant des suçacides.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas être au courant.

« Maisons ? »

Ron prit un air professionnel qui jurait avec sa bouche pleine de bonbons.

« A Poudlard, on est repartis dans quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Gryffondor c'est la maison du courage, Serdaigle celle de l'intelligence et Poufsouffle celle de la loyauté. Quant à Serpentard... »

Ron avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avec une grimace.

« C'est la maison de la ruse. Mais c'est aussi celle qui produit tous les mages noirs. » Il attrapa un autre bonbon. « Tu sais-qui était à Serpentard tu sais ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Dans quelle maison tu veux être Harry ? Moi je me verrais bien à Gryffondor, tous mes frères sont là-bas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

« Hum... je dirais Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. » déclara-t-il finalement.

Ron acquiesça et continua à s'empiffrer. Harry était plutôt sérieux : aller à Serdaigle le tentait bien. Après tout, il connaissait déjà tous les cours qu'on allait lui enseigner à Poudlard. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, les statistiques de Harry en intelligence n'étaient pas très élevées... Harry appuya son coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler à la vitesse du train. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et ils seraient bientôt à Poudlard. Devait-il changer les choses ? Il savait déjà pour la pierre philosophale, Quirell et Voldemort, le miroir de Rised... D'ailleurs à quoi cela lui servait de tout savoir et de tout recommencer ? Harry eut soudainement un doute. Voulait-il revivre sa vie à l'identique juste pour vérifier les intentions de certaines personnes qu'il avait connu ? Dumbledore, Molly, Malfoy... Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda Ron qui semblait rassasié et qui somnolait presque en face de lui. Avait-il fait le bon choix en redevenant l'ami de son ancien meilleur ami ? Nérédya ronronna pour le rassurer et une douce chaleur se répandit dans ses veines. Oui,c'était le seul moyen de se rapprocher de Molly Weasley et il pourrait toujours trouvé une solution intermédiaire en ce qui concernait Malfoy. Il avait six ans devant lui pour y réfléchir... Une voix féminine retentit dans le train :

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Veuillez enfiler votre uniforme scolaire pour la cérémonie de rentrée. »

Cela réveilla Ron qui sortit rapidement son uniforme de sa valise. Harry fronça les sourcils en rendant compte pour la première fois que l'uniforme de Ron était plutôt vieux et recousu à quelques endroits. Dans sa première vie, il n'en avait pas fait cas puisqu'il ne savait pas encore que la famille Weasley était pauvre. Mais là, il sentit une forme de pitié poindre le bout de son nez pour le dernier fils Weasley.

« Tu n'enfiles pas ton uniforme ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il avait passé le sien.

Harry hocha la tête stupidement et le roux se rassit en chopant quand même un bonbon qui traînait encore sur la table. Au moins Ron ne semblait pas avoir capté les pensées de Harry.

« Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je le prenne de haut. » Pensa Harry en mettant son uniforme neuf. « Peut-être que je pourrais les aider sa famille et lui ? Je n'ai jamais songé à le faire dans ma vie précédente... »

Le train finit par s'immobiliser une dizaine de minutes plus tard et tous les étudiant posèrent enfin leurs pieds sur la terre ferme.

« Les premières années par ici ! » Cria une voix bourrue dans l'obscurité.

Tous les nouveaux écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'espèce de géant qui venait de parler, éclairé seulement par une sorte de lanterne. Harry fit un sourire à Hagrid et ce dernier lui rendit. Le géant les mena jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard où Minerva Mcgonagall les attendait, la mine sévère. C'est à ce moment là que Drago s'approcha de Harry.

« Personne ne m'a prévenu que Harry Potter était dans le train. Si cela avait été le cas, je t'aurais cherché. Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, enchanté. Je suis un sang-pur, bien plus fréquentable que... » Il se tourna vers Ron avec un mépris évident « ...certaines personnes. Si tu veux nous pouvons être amis et je peux t'aider à trouver de bien meilleures fréquentations. » Le blond tendit sa main vers Harry en signe d'alliance.

Harry réfléchit, il avait bien entendu prévu un truc par rapport à cette situation et il espérait que cela marcherait...

« Enchanté Drago. » Il attrapa fermement la main du blond. « Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, je pense pouvoir déterminer moi-même quelles personnes sont fréquentables ou non. Tu n'as rien à me dire à ce sujet » Rajouta-t-il en lâchant la main de son vis à vis.

Le blond rougit de colère, humilié et s'éloigna à grands pas, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. L'écran apparut devant les yeux de Harry.

_**Quête réussie**_

_Vous avez choisi Ron Weasley en tant qu'ami. En espérant que cela soit le meilleur choix pour vous._

Récompenses :10 pièces d'or et une nouvelle compétence rare.

La fenêtre se ferma et une autre apparut :

_**Nouvelle compétence acquise !**_

Vous avez gagné la compétence **Appel de la nature niveau 1 **. Utilisable une fois tous les deux ans. Elle vous accorde un pouvoir particulier et aléatoire en rapport avec les éléments naturels qui régissent la magie.

Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant la description. Une compétence utilisable seulement tous les deux ans ? Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas juste de se faire avoir par le jeu... ? Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand une sensation de mouvement se fit sentir autour de lui. Les élèves, sous la garde du professeur McGonagall, avançaient déjà vers la grande salle. Apparemment, Harry avait été trop pris dans sa lecture et il avait loupé le discours de bienvenu. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et Harry dit semblant d'être admiratif à la vue du plafond étoilé. Dumbledore devait le regarder de loin donc il valait mieux ne faire aucun faux pas. Et puis dans le fond, Harry restait cet enfant qui découvrait la magie et qui en restait béat. Il se rendait bien compte de la chance qu'il avait d'être né sorcier et non moldu. Il pouvait assister à des choses incroyables.

_Ou les exécuter toi-même !_ Lui envoya Nérédya via des images mentales.

Harry sourit comme un enfant heureux. Il était à Poudlard. Il était dans son premier chez-lui ! Et Nérédya semblait aussi joyeuse que lui de retrouver l'environnement magique du château.

Loin des pensées du Survivant, Minerva commença l'appel alors que les premières années se mettaient en rang. Harry attendait avec impatience sa répartition et en même temps, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau ce gamin de 11 ans qu'il avait été, anxieux d'être réparti devant tout le monde. Les élèves défilaient sous le choixpeaux et finalement...

« Harry Potter ! »

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi les tables. Comme la première fois. Harry se força à sourire timidement et alla s'installer sur la tabouret. Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'inattendu.

**Quête : Choisissez votre maison ! (Unique)**

_Vous êtes assis devant tout le monde, le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il faut que vous soyez réparti dans une des quatre maisons. Choisissez-en une :_

\- Serdaigle :Intelligence requise **50**. Vous en avez **35**. Vous ne remplissez pas les conditions requises pour rejoindre cette maison.

\- Poufsouffle : Empathie requise **50**. Vous en avez **37**. Vous ne remplissez pas les conditions requises pour rejoindre cette maison.

\- Serpentard : Respect requis **45**. Vous en avez **30**. Vous ne remplissez pas les conditions requises pour rejoindre cette maison.

\- Gryffondor : Aucun pré-requis. Voulez-vous rejoindre cette maison ?

Récompense : Varie selon la maison choisie

Voulez-vous accepter cette quête ? (En cas de refus... rien. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites à Poudlard si vous ne voulez pas y être?)

« C'est une blague... » Songea Harry, éberlué tout en acceptant la quête. Une voix résonna dans son esprit manquant de le faire sursauter.

« Aller, il faut choisir Joueur. »

« Choixpeau ? » Demanda Harry incrédule.

« Qui d'autre veux-tu que cela soit? » Rétorqua le chapeau magique.

« Je n'ai pas à choisir quoique ce soit. » S'exaspéra Harry en revenant au problème initial.

« Bien sûr que si, Joueur. On a toujours le choix. »

Harry médita quelque peu sur ces paroles.

« Répartissez-moi à Gryffondor... » Abandonna-t-il. Soudainement, il se rendit compte compte de l'appellation que lui attribuait le choixpeau. « Mais au fait, comment savez-vous que je suis un joueur ? »

« Disons que je connais bien le créateur du Jeu... » Lâcha le choixpeau et avant que Harry ne puisse lui demander de préciser, il cria « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry se sépara du couvre-chef avec une certaine lassitude. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de se faire mener en bateau par ce fameux créateur du Jeu.

« Mais au fait, si le choixpeau le connaît, peut-être bien qu'il a été à Poudlard lui aussi ? » S'exclama Harry intérieurement en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. Toute la table des rouges et or criait « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! » Fred et George les premiers.

« Enchanté Potter, je suis Percy Weasley, préfet. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler. »

Harry salua le frère de Ron d'un signe de tête tandis que Ron, justement, faisait une légère grimace. Il se pencha vers Harry et murmura :

« Percy est mon frère et il est vraiment insupportable depuis qu'il est devenu préfet. Tu devrais l'éviter le plus possible, au moindre problème il te dénoncera. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'animosité présente entre Ron et Percy, du moins pas aussi tôt dans leur scolarité. Visiblement, il s'était passé un truc entre eux. Harry se promis de mettre ça au clair quand il en aurait le temps. Dumbledore fit son discours de bienvenu et le repas apparut sur la table. Ron se précipita sur la nourriture et Harry se servit un peu de tout comme lors de sa vraie première année. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui brûla. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Au loin, Rogue le fixait méchamment. Harry lui jeta un regard faussement incompréhensif. Il espérait avoir une meilleure relation avec l'homme dans cette vie puisqu'il savait, grâce aux souvenirs de Rogue pendant la bataille finale, que le professeur de potions n'était pas réellement un mangemort. Rogue lui lança un regard toujours aussi noir et se détourna de lui. C'était mal parti... Harry regarda furtivement Quirell. Il ne savait pas si le professeur bégayant était déjà infesté par Voldemort. Son regard dériva vers Dumbledore qui discutait avec Madame Chourave. Harry songea qu'il était parfaitement étrange que Dumbledore n'ait jamais remarqué la présence de Voldemort accroché à Quirell. Pourtant, Harry avait toujours pensé que le directeur était très sensible à la magie la preuve étant qu'il pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité.

« Encore un mystère de plus... » S'exaspéra Harry.

Sérieusement, la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_Vous avez gagné_ **Épée de Gryffondor**.

Harry était couché sur son lit. Il entendait les ronflements de Ron dans le lit juste à côté. Il se sentait bizarre. Le dîner s'était terminé normalement et ils avaient « découvert » leur dortoir. Pour une raison ou une autre, Harry s'était senti étranger à cette salle commune qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être revenu... Ignorant ses pensées, Ron lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit et était directement allé se coucher. Harry, lui, avait pris son temps. Puis il s'était glissé dans son lit. Et un message était apparu : sa récompense pour sa répartition à Gryffondor.

Harry fixait ce message depuis un moment tandis que son cerveau cogitait. Comment pouvait-il posséder l'_épée de Gryffondor_ !? Harry ouvrit machinalement son inventaire et vit que l'épée de Gryffondor était là. Elle n'était donc plus dans le choixpeau. Il paraissait donc évident que s'il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, il aurait gagné la coupe de Poufsouffle que s'il avait été réparti à Serdaigle, il aurait gagné le diadème et que s'il était allé à Serpentard, il aurait eu le droit au médaillon. Harry se maudit. S'il n'avait pas passé son enfance à traîner en attendant ses années à Poudlard, il aurait pu rentré dans l'une des trois autres maisons et ainsi avancer la quête des horcruxes dès sa première année. Mais non, il s'était dit qu'il « avait le temps ». Or Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il n'en avait pas tant que ça. Entre les cours qui allaient arriver, son rôle à jouer auprès de tous les professeurs pour ne pas trahir le fait qu'il en était à sa deuxième vie et sa « sociabilisation » avec Ron qui n'allait dans doute pas le lâcher d'une semelle... Pas que ce dernier fait le gênait, Ron était son ami après tout. Mais il était également un enfant, ce que Harry n'était plus depuis bien longtemps. Et puis Hermione allait s'ajouter à l'équation d'ici deux mois...

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant tandis que les fenêtres du jeu se fermaient automatiquement. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir gérer tout cela...

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que Morphée l'accueillit entre ses bras.

**Nom** : Harry Potter

**Âge **: 11 ans

**Race** : Humain

**Classe : **Sorcier

**Titres **:

Héritier de Serpentard

Ami des Elfes

Ami des hippogriffes

Héritier des Maraudeurs

Champion de Poudlard

Leader

Héritier des Black

Maître de la Mort

Chasseur de reliques

**Traits **:

Résigné

Candide

Aérien

Généreux

Puissance mentale

Voleur

**Statistiques **:

Force : **45** (30)

Intelligence : **35** (20)

Endurance : **127** (22)

Vitesse : **33** (18)

Magie : **285** (150)

Empathie : **37** (32)

Respect : **30** (10)

Compréhension :

Des magies :

Magie lumineuse : 250 (250)

Arts sombres : 80 (0)

Magie du temps : 100 (0)

Magie sexuelle : 0 (0)

Magie de soin : 0 (0)

Magie de sang : 0 (0)

Magie élémentaire : 0 (0)

Magie des serpents 20 (0)

Des disciplines :

Potion : 295 (95)

Métamorphose : 295 (295)

Sortilège : 321 (321)

Botanique : 190 (190)

Vol : 530 (530)

Soin aux créatures magiques : 310 (310)

Runes : 0 (0)

Arithmancie : 0 (0)

Divination : 50 (50)

Astrologie : (80)

Alchimie : 0 (0)

Duel : 350 (350)

**Équipement :**

Baguette en houx avec une plume de phénix, 27,5 cm

**Inventaire**

Emplacement 1 : Livres. Détails : _Manuel du Jeu _; _Le bien et le mal existent-ils vraiment ?_

Emplacement 2 : Plats divers. Détails : 2 petit-déjeuners 5 déjeuners 5 dîners

Emplacement 3 : Épée de Gryffondor

Emplacement 4 : vide

….

**Monnaie du Jeu**

Poche : 510 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 pièce de bronze

Banque : 0 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 de bronze

100 bronze = 1 argent

100 argent = 1 or

1 or = 10 000 bronze

**Monnaie du monde réel**

Poche : 20 gallions

Banque : ? (Consultez votre banquier pour avoir le détail de votre fortune)

# Taux de change : Vous ne pouvez qu'échanger des pièces d'or contre de l'argent réel : 1 or = 10 gallions.

**Compétences :**

**Méditation ****: ******Niveau 1****** (100 points d'expérience avant ******Niveau 2******)**

**Furtivité ****: ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Invulnérable à la magie**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Cri de guerre**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Apprivoisement**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Portail ****: ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

Appel de la nature : **Niveau 1** (une utilisation avant **Niveau 2**)

HP : 320/320

MP : 285/285


	5. Chapitre 3

Hello, helloooo ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Désolée pour le petit retard mais j'écris plusieurs chapitres de plusieurs fanfics en même temps (et je m'éclate) donc celui-ci a été plus long à sortir !

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 3**

D'une certaine manière, Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer : il avait dû « cacher » le fait qu'il connaissait tous les cours et les sorts étudiés pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait dû gérer Ron et sa personnalité infantile et son comportement par rapport à Hermione, et en parallèle, il s'était discrètement renseigné sur les rituels magiques au plus grand plaisir de Nérédya. Pour ce dernier point, il avait trouvé un livre très intéressant dans la bibliothèque, qu'il comptait bien s'acheter quand il le pourrait. Ce livre s'intitulait _Rituels et Traditions du monde sorcier _et honnêtement, il était absolument complet et très intéressant à lire. Harry avait donc appris les traditions les plus basiques du monde sorcier mais qui avaient été oubliées par le peuple commun. Vraisemblablement, seuls les sangs purs les exécutaient encore. Il y avait « la nuit des morts » le soir de Halloween, « l fête blanche » pendant la période de Noël, « Les Rois mages » au début de l'année, « La célébration du dragon » à Pâques et ainsi de suite... En vérité, si on faisait plus dans le détail, toutes les fêtes construisaient un véritable calendrier.

Ensuite, il y avait tous les différents rituels qui accompagnaient ces traditions et dont la plupart étaient interdits par le ministère. Magie sexuelle, de sang, de sacrifice de vie etc... Cela n'emballait pas vraiment Harry mais il se disait que ce savoir pourrait peut-être lui servir en dernier recours contre Voldemort.

Par ailleurs, Harry avait remarqué avec émerveillement qu'à chaque fois qu'il finissait un livre, une fenêtre du jeu apparaissait :

**Vous venez de finir un livre !**

_Vous venez de finir le livre Rituels et Traditions du monde sorcier. Vous gagnez +1 d'intelligence !_

Pour l'instant, il n'en avait lu que deux mais il s'était juré d'en lire plus quand il en aurait le temps...

Pour en revenir aux rituels, il avait décidé de commencer par le rituel traditionnel de Halloween qui, d'ailleurs, approchait à grands pas.

En attendant, il devait réunir les différents objets pour ce fameux rituel. Pour les bougies, il était certains qu'il en trouverait dans la salle sur demande, lieu où il exécuterait le rituel. Il ne lui fallait que des racines de soucis qui se trouvaient facilement dans les boutiques d'ingrédients de potions. Ces racines outre leur utilisation dans des potions, avaient le pouvoir de décupler les sens magiques quand elles étaient mâchées Le problème, était qu'elles étaient également une sorte de drogue puisqu'elle enivrait l'esprit de magie. Le rituel était censé annihiler ce dernier point en catalysant le surplus de magie de l'utilisateur pour la transférer. Où était-elle transférée ? Harry ne le savait pas vraiment. Nérédya avait parlé de « Mère magie » mais le gryffondor avait du mal à saisir ce qu'était exactement cette fameuse « Mère magie » et Nérédya avait d'ailleurs du mal à lui expliquer clairement ce qu'elle était étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas parlé mais seulement communiquer par images. Bien que Harry considérait Nérédya comme sa meilleure amie, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir parler clairement avec elle. Il sentait également que Nérédya était assez triste de ce fait mais n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Peut-être qu'un jour cela serait possible ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il devait se rendre discrètement à Pré-au-lard le samedi, soit le lendemain. Il n'avait pas réellement de plan. Il comptait seulement passer par le passage de la sorcière borgne et se retrouver chez honeydukes.

Le moment venu, Harry prépara ses affaires. Il partirait dans l'après midi après avoir fait croire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il devait aller se coucher. Pendant que tous le croiraient malade dans son lit, lui serait à Pré-au-lard.

Les choses se passèrent sans encombres. Ron n'avait pas fait d'histoire et lui avait juste dit de bien se reposer. Harry monta donc dans son couloir et attrapa ses affaires.

« Furtivité » murmura t-il

**Compétence furtivité activée !**

Maintenant, il devait faire vite. Il prononça le mot de passe de la salle commune et la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, étonnée de ne voir personne. Là, Harry commença à courir. Sa compétence ne durait que cinq minutes et il fallait qu'il soit dans le passage de la sorcière borgne d'ici là. Heureusement, personne n'était en vu : il faisait beau et les élèves étaient soit dans la cour soit dans le parc pour profiter des derniers jours de chaleur avant l'hiver. Harry arriva donc juste à temps dans le passage secret.

**Fin de la compétence furtivité ! (ré-activable dans 1 minute)**

Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas couru comme ça...

**Courir comme un dératé !**

_Vous gagnez +1 d'endurance parce que vous venez de taper le sprint de votre vie._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Il se positionna devant le passage qui menait vers zonko et attendit une petite minute que sa compétence se recharge. Quand se fut fait, il la réactiva :

« Furtivité »

**Compétence furtivité activée !**

Harry se dépêcha de monter dans la réserve zonko. Il en sortit silencieusement et sans encombre et se cacha dans une ruelle sombre et déserte.

**Fin de la compétence furtivité ! (ré-activable dans 1 minute)**

Harry souffla et s'apposa des glamours. Ainsi, il ne ressemblait plus au petit Harry Potter mais à un grand homme châtain clair avec des yeux bruns classiques. Il avait choisi le physique le plus commun possible pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Maintenir de nombreux glamours comme il le faisait était normalement très fatiguant. Mais Harry avait Nérédya de son côté. Cette dernière semblait maintenir ces glamours sans aucun effort, ni aucune fatigue. Même, Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation de sa Magie face à la situation dans laquelle Harry se trouvait. Il sourit d'ailleurs à ce constat. Nérédya était et serait toujours sa meilleure alliée et amie.

Il sortit de la ruelle et se dirigea vers le magasin d'ingrédients de potions. L'endroit était un peu sombre et rappelait étrangement la salle de classe de Rogue à Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait ici : le magasin d'ingrédients avait été détruit lors de la bataille finale par des mangemorts qui attaquaient Poudlard en passant par Pré-au-lard. Apparemment, le propriétaire était un anti-Voldemort avéré et avait servi d'exemple... Harry secoua la tête. Tout ceci appartenait au passé. Dire que dans sa vie précédente, il avait réussi à passer outre la guerre contre Voldemort. Maintenant, tout Poudlard ou Pré-au-lard lui rappelait la guerre à nouveau. C'était comme la remontée de souvenirs qu'il avait voulu enfouir. Quoique s'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait réussir à faire les choses différemment cette fois-ci.

« Bonjour monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Demander un homme derrière le comptoir.

Harry s'approcha avec un visage avenant.

« Bonjour à vous, il me faudrait des racines de soucis s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme acquiesça et disparut dans son arrière boutique. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs pots.

« Combien vous en faut-il ? Chaque pot en contient une dizaine. » Demanda le vendeur en disposant les racines sur les comptoirs.

Harry réfléchit. Il était très probable qu'il exécute le rituel tous les ans. Et puis ces racines pouvaient également être bénéfiques pour la méditation...

« J'en prendrais quatre pots s'il vous plaît » Déclara Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Cela vous fera deux gallions et dix mornilles. »

Harry paya et récupéra les pots. Alors qu'il rangeait le dernier, la porte sonna, indiquant qu'un client venait de rentrer. Harry leva la tête vers le nouveau venu et fut aspiré par deux puits d'un noir profond.

_Merde, Rogue ! _Pensa Harry en gardant un sourire accueillant de façade. Il faillit presque le perdre face au regard assassin et méfiant du professeur de potion qui passa à côté de lui. Il se força donc à agir le plus naturellement possible et sortit calmement de la boutique. Arrivé dehors, il souffla fortement, soulagé.

**Mais quel acteur !**

_Si cela existait, vous auriez eu +10 en comédie. Comme cela n'existe pas, vous gagnez le trait de caractère _**Comédien **_!_

Trait **Comédien **: Vous pouvez vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre de façon tout à fait crédible. N'en jouez pas trop ou vous ne saurez plus qui vous êtes réellement !

Harry se frappa bêtement le front en lisant cela. Mais ce Jeu se foutait royalement de sa tête ou quoi ? Un nouveau trait de caractère pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !?

**Vous venez de vous frapper !**

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? -1 HP_

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il regarda sa jauge de vie et de magie...

HP : 319/320

MP : 285/285

… et se sentit extrêmement las, Nérédya se moquant gentiment de lui.

Il rentra tranquillement au château en utilisant le même moyen que plus tôt et quand il fut enfin dans son dortoir, il s'écroula, essoufflé, dans son lit. Il eut d'ailleurs la joyeuse surprise de voir une fenêtre du Jeu s'ouvrir :

**Level up !**

_La compétence _**Furtivité** _est passé au niveau 2 ! Vous pouvez maintenant la maintenir pendant 6 minutes !_

Donc il fallait visiblement quatre utilisations d'une compétence de niveau 1 pour qu'elle passe au niveau 2. C'était bon à savoir. Une autre fenêtre s'afficha juste après.

**Level up !**

_Vous venez de passer un niveau ! Vous êtes désormais _**niveau 2**_. Continuez comme ça !_

Et, dire qu'il n'était que niveau deux... Pourtant, il avait réalisé de nombreuses quêtes, ou événements... Était-ce le fait d'utiliser une compétence ? Il aurait dû demander à la lapine quand il en avait l'occasion... Enfin, au moins à présent, il possédait tous les ingrédients utiles pour son rituel. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le 31 octobre.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le 31 octobre, tout se déroula comme il s'y attendait. Au banquet, Quirell arriva en courant et s'évanouit avec son fameux

« Un troll dans les cachots... ! Je voulais vous prévenir... »

Harry ricana intérieurement. Il était sûr que Quirell possédait également le trait Comédien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors qu'il entraînait Ron vers les toilettes des filles pour sauver Hermione, il se demandait si Quirell s'était relevé de la grande salle, après son évanouissement feint, pour se rendre au troisième étage et tester les protections de la pierre philosophale. De ce que Harry avait compris, Quirell ne pourrait pas passer le cerbère et Rogue serait blessé en essayant d'empêcher Quirell d'aller dans la trappe. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens... Pourquoi Rogue finissait-il blessé et pas Quirell ? Ce dernier avait-il poussé le professeur de potion dans les griffes de Touffu ? Il y avait plein de choses qu'il n'avait pas compris de sa première vie ou qui restaient absolument mystérieuses...

Ses pensées furent mises de côté quand il arriva dans les toilettes et qu'il vit Hermione avec le troll.

« Hermione ! Baisse toi ! »

La jeune fille en pleurs s'exécuta et la masse passa tout près de sa tête, détruisant un lavabo. Harry avait bien envie de mettre fin à la vie de ce maudit troll il en avait le pouvoir. Mais il devait respecter la trame originel pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et aussi parce que cet événement était un point clé dans sa relation avec Ron et Hermione.

Au final, Harry s'obligea à ressauter bêtement sur le dos du troll pour lui enfoncer sa baguette dans la narine. Ron lança un _wingardium_ _leviosa_ et le troll s'écroula. Tout était bien qui finissait à nouveau bien, songea Harry en entendant les professeurs courir vers les toilettes. Ils se firent copieusement engueuler pour leur imprudence et encore une fois, Hermione les défendit avec brio. Ron s'excusa auprès de Hermione d'avoir été méchant et cette dernière lui pardonna. C'est donc tous les trois complices qu'ils retournèrent à leur dortoir.

A minuit et quelques, Harry se leva discrètement.

« Furtivité. » murmura-t-il

**Compétence Furtivité activé !**

Décidément, cette compétence était vraiment utile. Harry sortit de son dortoir et se rendit dans la salle sur demande. En vérité, on était à présent le 1er Novembre puisque minuit était passé. Mais cela arrangeait encore mieux Harry. De ce qu'il avait compris dans le livre, le rituel pouvait être exécuté soit le 31 octobre soit le 1er novembre, les deux étant liés aux morts et à la magie.

La salle sur demande avait pris la forme d'une grande pièce ronde. Sur les côtés, des canapés avaient été disposés comme pour permettre à des spectateurs de s'asseoir pour regarder un événement au centre de la pièce. Harry se mit dans un coin, attrapa un feutre noir invoqué par la salle et traça le pentagramme indiqué par le livre. Il disposa ensuite treize bougies tout autour de ce symbole et s'installa en son sein. Là, d'un geste de la main, il alluma les bougies et sortit une racine de souci qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Tout en mâchant, il ferma les yeux. Il sentait ses canaux magiques s'ouvrir un à un tandis que Nérédya semblait hurler de joie. Harry prononça donc les paroles du rituel :

« _A l'aube des morts, fut une forme éthérée_

_Voyageant dans le vent, l'eau, la terre et le feu_

_Cette forme prit vie aussi bien que la Vie_

_Et se forma dans ceux qu'elle avait choisi_

_Ô toi, belle créature, Mère de la Magie _

_Viens à moi, si mes prières t'émeut,_

_Car tu es et resteras ma Mère tant aimée._ »

Une sorte de grondement retentit dans la salle sur demande. Harry ouvrit prudemment les yeux.

**Vous avez invoqué la Magie !**

_Vous recevez la bénédiction « _**Fils de la magie**_ »_

**Fils de la magie **: La Magie a parlé. Recevez **+30** de magie. (renouvelable uniquement tous les un an)

Harry sourit mais ce sourire fit place à la surprise quand la fenêtre s'éteignit. Devant lui, se trouva une petite fille. Elle semblait fantomatique, comme provenant d'un autre monde. Elle faisait la moitié de la taille de Harry et portait de longues tresses. Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe et regardait Harry avec une malice et une joie évidentes.

« Harry ! » Dit-elle joyeusement

Ce dernier la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » Bouda la petite fille en s'approchant près de lui.

Harry crut halluciner.

« Nérédya, c'est toi !? »

La petite sautilla.

« Oui ! Tu as vu comme je suis jolie ? »

Harry sourit, attendrie devant l'air heureux de son amie.

« Mais par quel phénomène... c'est le rituel qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Harry curieux.

Nérédya acquiesça vivement.

« Je crois bien. Comme Mère Magie t'a donné sa bénédiction et t'a envahie de magie, j'ai pu prendre cette forme en projetant mon esprit. Mais je crois bien que cela est temporaire... » finit-elle un peu déçue.

Harry fut lui aussi un peu déçu. Une idée lui vint soudainement.

« Pense-tu que si j'accumule plus de points de magie tu pourrais les utiliser pour te projeter plus longtemps voir de manière permanente ? »

Nérédya sembla réfléchir.

« On peut toujours essayer. » Lâcha t-elle « Bien ! A présent, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire : tu dois accumuler le plus de magie possible pour que l'on puisse se parler face à face ! » Sourit-elle alors qu'elle commençait peu à peu à disparaître.

Harry prit un air déterminé qui fit rire la petite. Cette dernière lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« A tout de suite ! »

Et elle disparu. Harry la sentit revenir dans son noyau magique. Il comprenait mieux à présent la nécessité des rituels magiques. Ils permettaient de devenir plus puissants. Logique que le ministère les ait interdit de peur de voir émerger de trop grands sorciers...

Il retourna donc discrètement dans son dortoir, utilisant encore et toujours sa compétence adorée de furtivité. Là, il s'endormit, heureux comme tout d'avoir pu rencontrer presque physiquement Nérédya et également apaisé par la bénédiction de Mère Magie.

**Nom** : Harry Potter

**Âge **: 11 ans

**Race** : Humain

**Classe : **Sorcier

**Niveau **: 2

**Titres **:

Héritier de Serpentard

Ami des Elfes

Ami des hippogriffes

Héritier des Maraudeurs

Champion de Poudlard

Leader

Héritier des Black

Maître de la Mort

Chasseur de reliques

**Traits **:

Résigné

Candide

Aérien

Généreux

Puissance mentale

Voleur

Comédien

**Statistiques **:

Force : **45** (30)

Intelligence : **37** (20)

Endurance : **128** (22)

Vitesse : **33** (18)

Magie : **315** (150)

Empathie : **37** (32)

Respect : **30** (10)

Compréhension :

Des magies :

Magie lumineuse : 250 (250)

Arts sombres : 80 (0)

Magie du temps : 100 (0)

Magie sexuelle : 0 (0)

Magie de soin : 0 (0)

Magie de sang : 0 (0)

Magie élémentaire : 0 (0)

Magie des serpents 20 (0)

Des disciplines :

Potion : 295 (95)

Métamorphose : 295 (295)

Sortilège : 321 (321)

Botanique : 190 (190)

Vol : 530 (530)

Soin aux créatures magiques : 310 (310)

Runes : 0 (0)

Arithmancie : 0 (0)

Divination : 50 (50)

Astrologie : (80)

Alchimie : 0 (0)

Duel : 350 (350)

**Équipement :**

Baguette en houx avec une plume de phénix, 27,5 cm

**Inventaire**

Emplacement 1 : Livres. Détails : _Manuel du Jeu _; _Le bien et le mal existent-ils vraiment ?_

Emplacement 2 : Plats divers. Détails : 2 petit-déjeuners 5 déjeuners 5 dîners

Emplacement 3 : Épée de Gryffondor

Emplacement 4 : Pots de racines de soucis. Détails : 3 pots de 10 et 1 pot de 9

….

**Monnaie du Jeu**

Poche : 510 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 pièce de bronze

Banque : 0 pièces d'or, 0 pièces d'argent, 0 de bronze

100 bronze = 1 argent

100 argent = 1 or

1 or = 10 000 bronze

**Monnaie du monde réel**

Poche : 20 gallions

Banque : ? (Consultez votre banquier pour avoir le détail de votre fortune)

# Taux de change : Vous ne pouvez qu'échanger des pièces d'or contre de l'argent réel : 1 or = 10 gallions.

**Compétences :**

**Méditation ****: ******Niveau 1****** (100 points d'expérience avant ******Niveau 2******)**

**Furtivité ****: ******Niveau 2**** (160 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 3**)

**Invulnérable à la magie**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Cri de guerre**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Apprivoisement**** : ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

**Portail ****: ******Niveau 1**** (100 points d'expérience avant **Niveau 2**)

Appel de la nature : **Niveau 1** (une utilisation avant **Niveau 2**)

HP : 319/320 (récupération : 1 point/12h)

MP : 315/315


End file.
